v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Satan/Universe 1
Lucius "Satan" Cipher is the previous king of Heilvania, the brother of Desmond Cipher as well as the husband of Summer Rose Cipher and father of Jasan Cipher and his younger sister Charyl "TinySatan" Cipher. He was killed by his children in October of 2004. Appearance Satan has taken on many forms throughout his time shown but is most often shown in his demon form. In his demon form he is bigger, much taller than most people, standing at a whopping 7'3", he has thick red reptilian style hide with black splotches across his back and arms, he has thick black spines coming from his arms and back, he also has yellow cracked horns that spin backward, he has large white teeth, black claws and wears beige shorts and a torn black shirt. In his human form, Lucius is around 6'6" with tanned skin, having black hair that's slicked back along with a thin black beard. He has yellow eyes and pearly white teeth that are slightly sharper than a human. He was usually seen wearing a black tuxedo jacket over top a red dress shirt and black formal pants over black loafers. Personality Lucius is well known by many to be inheritably evil, being known by many as the manifestation of evil. From the snippets we are shown of him, he is shown to hate everyone, including his subjects and children. He has no problem murdering anyone who gets in his way. He is also a known warrior, while not acting noble or loyal he has many other traits of a warrior such as over-boastful, being very confident in his own abilities. Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Not much is known about Satan's past but there is much that can be assumed based on what has been said. Satan was supposedly created by The Three Gods millennia ago alongside his brother Death, and afterward created and ruled his own kingdom of Hell. Many centuries later he met a young human girl and the two had a young son together, a few years later having a young daughter as well. The mother was killed by him in a fit of rage over their daughter, pushing the blame onto his daughter, causing them to resent each other. When Jasan was in his rebellious teen phase he tried to overthrow his father only to get banished and nearly killed by his father. This, of course, led him to resent his daughter even more, seeing it that he thought she caused Jasan to become rebellious. Many years pass and TinySatan enters high school, a young man known in many communities by the moniker 'Blackjack' teaches TinySatan the good side of the world, leading to her becoming rebellious and Satan tying her up and torturing her. During this time Blackjack meets Jasan and the two form a battle plan, breaking TinySatan out and heading for Satan. Satan dispatches Blackjack by tearing him in half and his two children attack him, leading the two to eventually kill him. Abilities & Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Transformation: '''Satan has been shown to shift from a human form to a large demon form. * '''Demon Biology: '''As a demon, Satan has large horns, black claws on both his hands and feet as well as on occasion, large wings. ** '''Tough Hide: '''As a demon, Satan has a thick hide that can handle damage from most conventional weaponry. ** '''Sharp Claws: '''As a demon, Satan has black claws that can tear through most materials with ease. ** '''Fire Immunity: '''As a demon, Satan has natural flame retardant skin. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''As a demon, Satan has been gifted with superhuman strength, he can break rocks with a punch, easily snap bones and rip a human in half. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Due to his demon biology and his tough hide has been able to take slices from multiple blades and very powerful pierces and punches. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Due to his demon biology Satan has been seen to outrun flames and bullets. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Satan has been shown to be able to control flames and use them to his advantage. ** '''Fireball: '''The only flame-based move shown by Satan, throwing a powerful orange ball of flame forward. Paraphernalia * '''Hell Blades: '''A pair of two longswords made of obsidian that can light themselves on fire and are the things that control Hell itself. Weaknesses * '''Devil's Traps: '''Circles made usually of blood or red chalk with specific symbols that can trap most demons. * '''Salt: '''For most demons, circles made of salt can trap demons but are not as powerful as Devil's Trap * '''Holy Water: '''Holy Water can be used to harm and kill most demons. * '''Supernatural Weapons: '''Certain supernatural weapons made by angels, gods and certain materials can kill demons Trivia * Lucius means "Light" * Cipher means "Code" * Satan is based on many version of Lucifer/The Devil Category:V for Ventura Category:Characters Category:Universe 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Deceased